Fatal night
by belle-ange
Summary: How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time? (translation of "Una noche fatal")
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **FATAL NIGHT

**AUTHOR: **Belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or its characters, its creator is Konomi Takeshi, I'm just a fan who likes to make stories of the characters, all characters other than "The Prince of Tennis" were created by me.

**SUMMARY: **How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tesuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was a cold and lonely night, the rain was slipping through the windows of that house hidden by the darkness of the night. Within the house there was a child no older than 12 years old, green hair, pale, with light green eyes named Echizen, Ryoma, he was lying in bed in one of the rooms of the house, in a fetal position hugging his knees sobbing quietly, pain, helplessness, despair, everything was too much.

He had been in that room for 2 days, he did not want to eat, or see anyone. His parents Echizen Nanjiro, a man of brown hair and brown eyes, and Echizen Rinko, dark-haired woman with pale skin and light green eyes and her cousin Echizen Nanako a girl between 20 and 25 years with dark hair and pale blue eyes, were quite worried because they didn't understand why he was acting that way.

Unable to stand the situation the parents decided to try one last time to talk with the child.

-Ryoma?- Rinko his mother knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

-Please Ryoma, you can not be like that, tell us what happened- his father Nanjiro attempt, but received no response.

-we are comin in Ryoma!- exclaimed his mother without receiving reply, so Nanjiro didn't wait anymore and hit the door causing it to come down. Never expecting what was laying behind the door, on the floor there it was the little boy of 12, lying in a pool of thick red liquid with two cuts one in each wrist.

-Ryoma!- cried the two running to his side.

Nanjiro checked and noticed that his pulse was very weak, he ran to the bathroom for two towels yelling at his niece Nanako to call an ambulance. meanwhile Rinko had put the head of his little boy in her legs, she was sobbing so hard for her llitle boy, Nanjiro gave one of the towels to Rinko and told her to pressure it on the wound to try to stop the bleeding while the ambulance arrived, and he did the same to the other wrist.

It was not long before the ambulance arrived and so Rinko went with his son in the ambulance with Nanjiro and Nanako following them to the Hospital, Ryoma was interned at ER and the parents with his cousin remained in the waiting room waiting for good or bad news, they could not know.

It took six hours of waiting, and starting the sixth the doctor finally came out.

-Echizen Ryoma Family?- asked the doctor while approaching the family.

-Yes, we are his parents- Nanjiro answer

-is he alright?- asked Rinko concerned

-Your son is out of danger- the doctor said. -But I'm afraid it's not all good news, he is in a coma and I don't know when he will wake up.-

Nanjiro tumbled down on the seat with his arms resting on his knees and his face resting on his hands, Rinko hugged Nanako crying and Nanako was trying to be strong to support her aunt.

-You will be able to see him in a moment,- the doctor commented before retiring.

**ER/FS/TK**

After having been waiting for half an hour they were finally allowed to enter to see him, the room where he was interned was quite spacious, the walls were a dark blue color with white floor, had a window that covered almost half of the walls overlooking a small lake surrounded by trees and beautiful gardens, below the window there was a sofa for 4 people, the bed was in the middle of the room surrounded by gadgets, there was a door on the left side of the room that lead to a bathroom.

Rinko sat on a chair on the side of the bed and took the hand of her little one, Nanako took a seat in the sofa next to the window, while Nanjiro positioned itself behind his wife with his hands resting on her shoulders.

A few minutes later the doctor came to talk with the parents.

-Good morning, my name is Minato Shiro and I'll be in charge of your child while his here in the hospital-. The Doctor said.

Nice to meet I'm Echizen Nanjiro, and this is my wife and my niece Echizen Rinko and Echizen Nanako.-

-Echizen-sama could we talk outside for a minute please? - the doctor asked with a serious and thoughtful face.

-yes, sure- said Nanjiro following the doctor out of the room.

Having close the door behind him, Nanjiro turned toward the doctor to hear what he had to say.

-I do not think it would have been a good idea to say this in front of your wife, but it is important that you know so you can take action on the matter- the doctor began describing the state in which Ryoma was brought in and how his recovery was going.

Nanjiro was calm from the outside, but inside he knew that his little boy was shattered, he was lying in a hospital bed and he could do nothing to help.

-We discover something besides what I already told you- the doctor continue -I'm afraid your son was raped the night before he was admitted to the hospital- the doctor said.

-what!, what are you saying that is not possible- Nanjiro started to get worked on, "_my poor little boy, he didn't deserved it, he hadn't done anything wrong or bad to anyone" _he thought while resting his hands and head on the wall.

-Echizen-sama I know that this is not ease, but you have to be strong for your wife and son, they will need you now- the doctor said trying to calm him down.

-What you are saying cannot be truth, my little boy haven't done anything to anyone, he didn't deserved it- Nanjiro couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it was better to break down now than in front of his wife when he told her the truth.

-I'm so sorry Echizen-sama- the doctor said with a sad voice for the boy that was lying down in a bed in the hospital.

**ER/FS/TK**

Nanjiro took a few minutes to compose himself and then entered the room without being noticed going directly to the bathroom to wash his face, he saw his wife next to they're little one, the only change was her niece who had taken his place beside his wife to comfort her.

Nanako noting that his uncle had returned decided to leave them alone, she felt it was better to let them speak in private, so she left the room and went to the house for a change of clothes for the family, something to eat and getting a shower.

Meanwhile Nanjiro approach the edge of the bed and put his hands over his wife's and child's hands, Rinko turned to see her husband the moment he felt the hands over hers.

-What did the doctor said Nanjiro?- Rinko asked worried

-Rinko I need to tell you something but I need you to be calm- Nanjiro was trying to search for the right words to say what the doctor told him.

-What is it Nanjiro?, what did the doctor said?- Rinko asked with his voice sad and in despair.

-He said that our little boy, …. Our little boy was raped the night before he was admitted here- He finally told her, but his heart broke again when he saw the hopeless expression on his wife's face

Nanjiro took his wife in his arms hugging her close to him trying to comfort her at the same time that he took comfort, but nothing could take away the pain that both of them were feeling in that moment.

.

.

**AN – **This is the first story that I upload here in this site, so because I love reading in English I decide to translate it, I hope that you enjoy it and that you will tell me your sincere opinion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I asked beforehand to forgive me for any grammar mistakes, and please tell me about it so I can correct them and learn from them (this also help me practice my grammar n.n)

Greetings

R&R

Belle-ange


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **FATAL NIGHT

**AUTHOR: **Belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or its characters, its creator is Konomi Takeshi, I'm just a fan who likes to make stories of the characters, all characters other than "The Prince of Tennis" were created by me.

**SUMMARY: **How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tesuka Kunimitsu

_-He said that our little boy, …. Our little boy was raped the night before he was admitted here- He finally told her, but his heart broke again when he saw the hopeless expression on his wife's face _

_Nanjiro took his wife in his arms hugging her close to him trying to comfort her at the same time that he took comfort, but nothing could take away the pain that both of them were feeling in that moment. _

**CHAPTER 2**

Nanijiro decided to call Seigaku school to let them know that Ryoma was in the hospital, so he was unable to attend for the time being and they did not know when he would be able to go back to his normal routine again.

Also he call the coach of the tennis team, that Ryoma was a member of to tell them that he would be absent for some time, the phone call was answer bye the coach Ryuzaki Sumire, a old women of brown heir, with honey eyes, he explain to her what has happened and that they were waiting for Ryoma to wake up.

Not too long after, Nanako came back with a change of clothe for them and something to eat, both took a bath in Ryoma's room but neither of them touch the food. They didn't left they're little one side.

**ER/FS/TK**

Meanwhile in Seigaku, Ryuzaki Sumire had just hang up with Nanjiro, she was extremely sorrowful because Ryoma was in a terrible condition in the hospital, and she could do nothing.

He called the regulars of the team to a meeting in his office where he informed them that Ryoma was in the hospital, but she never told them why, that was something that Ryoma would have to say to them if he so choose.

The regulars of the team were; Tezuka Kunimitsu the team captain, he had 14 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; Oishi Suishiro, the sub-team captain he had 14 years old light dark eyes and dark hair; Fuji Shusuke, he had 14 years old, sky blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin; Kikumaru Eiji, a 14 years with red heir and green eyes and pale skin; Sadaharu Inui, a 15 years old with dark hair and he always wears square lenses; Takashi Kawamura, a 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; Momoshiro Takeshi, of 13 years old, dark heir and dark eyes; and finally Kaidoh Kaoru, of 13 years old with dark hair, dark eyes and always wears a green bandana with white stripes.

The regulars were quite surprised, they had been really worried about Ryoma when he hadn't been to practice that morning, but they never thought it had been for that special reason.

-How did it happened Ryuzaki-sensei?- Fuji asked, for the first time he didn't had a smile on his face, he was deadly serious and with his eyes opened.

-I don't know anything more, his father only told me that he was in the hospital, and I hope that you will not go and bother them for now, just till Ryoma wake up, it is hard enough for them- Ryuzaki told them with a severe voice.

-of course Ryuzaki-sensei, we will not bother them, we will wait till they tell us is fine to go and visit him, right mina?- said Oishi with a sad voice.

-Yes, don't worry- everyone answer.

**ER/FS/TK**

It had been five days since Ryoma was taken to his room, and Ryoma was finally starting to wake up, Nanako went to find a nurse to check on him, while his parents took each one of his hands and were trying to make him react completely.

-Come on little one you have to wake up, we need you so much- Rinko started to talk to him.

-Oka-san is right Ryoma, we are here with you, nothing is going to happened to you here- Nanjiro try too.

They have been insisting for a while when Minato-sensei finally arrived, he asked them to wait outside while they cheeked him completely.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Minato-sensei finally came out to talk to them.

-I'm happy to say that Ryoma is fine he was conscious for a couple of minutes and then he fell slept again, it's better that he rest for now- Minato-sensei told them.

Rinko and Nanjiro were really happy, they're little boy had finally wake up, Rinko went silently into the room, while Nanjiro call her niece, and Ryoma's coach to tell them the good news.

**ER/FS/TK**

Ryuzaki-sensei just after hearing the news call the regular to her office to tell them the good news, and to tell them that the afternoon training was canceled so that they could go visit Ryoma.

-Mina we will meet at the entrance of the school after classes to go to the hospital don't be late- Tezuka the captain of the team order them.

-Hai-buchou- everyone said.

And just like that the time went by too slowly for the comfort of the regulars, they were really impatient to go to the hospital and see the baby of the team.

When the classes were finally over, all the regulars were waiting outside of the school for the taxi to arrive so that it could take them to the hospital.

It was a short way, and the moment that they arrived they went directly to Ryoma's room, the moment that they arrived they saw Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, waiting outside.

-Hi Nanako-san- Eiji greet her – we heard that ochibi is awake-

-Mina I'm afraid that this is not a good moment- Nanako told them, but a noise of a broken vase and a scream made her stop talking and turning to look at the close door.

-I SAID THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE, WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?- that voice was the voice of their latest member, Echizen Ryoma.

Nanako sight tired, -I think it's better if you go and come back tomorrow- She told them looking really helpless.

Just when she finished telling them to came back tomorrow the door opened and a little boy of twelve years old come out running without looking who was there and disappear down the hall, at the same time that a women scream in disappear his name –RYOMA!-

Behind him a man in his forties come out looking so worn out, he saw them standing there and apologize for what they had just seen and hear.

-Don't worry about it Echizen-sama we understand- said Tezuka composed like always. –Why don't you allow Fuji and I to go after him, and try to talk to him?- he asked concern.

-Yes, of course I think it would be better that way- and with that Fuji and Tezuka went in the same direction that the little boy just run off to.

The others went inside of the room to wait for the tree teenagers to come back.

**ER/FS/TK**

Meanwhile Tezuka and Fuji found Ryoma in the roof of the hospital, sitting on the floor hugging his knees crying. Fuji was the first one to approach him and take him in his arms, Ryoma tense up when he felt someone touching him but after a smell invade his sense and he recognize who was the owner of that particular smell he relax a little.

-ssh… everything is going to be alright- Fuji said with a calm and soothing voice.

Tezuka approach him too and put his hands over Ryomas so that he would know that he was there too.

After a little while Ryoma finally stop crying and because of the fatigue of crying he fell asleep in Fuji's arms. Tezuka took Ryoma in his arms and carried him back to his room with Fuji opening the doors for him.

.

.

**AN – **Here is the next chapter of this story, hope you like it

Greetings

R&R

Belle-ange


End file.
